2015.01.18.The Conscious Self as an Internal (Dynamic) Circle
Chà, từ cái ý tưởng "chắc phải tập thiền thêm để tự do thoát khỏi cái môi trường này" mà mình khám phá ra cả một thế giới thiền "nguyên thuỷ của Phật" rất hợp với mình, đó là Tứ Niệm Xứ! ( ) Trong email gửi Huy, Chia sẻ về "đốn ngộ" và "cách ngôn", mình có nói "Nếu lần trước tui ngộ qua Chánh Định thì lần này ngộ qua Chánh Niệm". Rồi đi chơi Phú Quốc. Trước và sau đó đều thử ngồi thiền, tập giữ niệm hơi thở nhưng thấy thất niệm liên tục, khám phá ra nhiều trạng thái "mơ màng" trong lúc tỉnh, khám phá ra cảnh mơ (hoàn toàn không thấy hơi thở) và khi bước từ mơ ra tỉnh rất hấp dẫn ở chỗ nghe hơi thở vào (hơi thở đánh thức) rất to! Mình cũng và . Trong lúc viết bài, mình cũng có dịp coi lại những phim tài liệu nhắc lại về cái đặc trưng "closed loop" của ý thức, và chuỗi nhân quả trong các phản ứng từ tâm lý đến sinh hoá. Mình nghĩ cái mình sẽ tập chánh niệm tỉnh giác là niệm chuỗi nhân quả. Sáng thức sớm để đi hiến máu nhân đạo với Trung, mình mơ thấy nhiều cảnh random với Trung; trên đường đạp xe, mình thắc mắc cái gì phân biệt giữa "vô thức" trong mơ với "ý thức" khi tỉnh... thì thấy ra đó là cái... vòng tròn động ở bên trong giữ cái "perfection" và chi phối cái form bên ngoài "imperfect" để hướng nó về "perfect". Vậy hễ cái gì có phân biệt (với cái khác) thì nó phải có cái vòng tròn động bên trong vậy! Tuỳ cái vòng tròn đó tròn hay méo, càng tròn đầy thì càng vững chắc, càng mảnh khảnh lỏng lẻo thì dễ méo và phân rã ra thành nhiều vòng tròn nhỏ hơn. Rồi lại thấy cái pháp Tứ Niệm Xứ là làm mịn cái vòng tròn to cồng kềnh thô lậu của ý thức thông thường thành vô số vòng tròn vi tế ở khắp nơi trên cơ thể mà cả thảy đều tròn đầy. The Conscious Self & the Unconscious Self Like stones, their selves are extracted metas residing outside of the stones' bodies (Eg. in human brains), thus unconscious. Looking into a stone we can find only embedded meta of its "self" manifesting as properties of its materials and so on. And because of no central self, all effects spread locally in spacetime, no "shortcuts". The self circle of a stone can be embedded into identical circles of its material units (molecules, atoms). Otherwise, like biological cells, their self metas are reflected into their bodies, thus conscious. The cell's self is manifested in the center as an nucleus which monitors the whole cell body and keep its body "in shape" with the perfection in the core. So the self circle of a cell is manifested as circles of chain of effects between the nucleus and the body. Here we see centralization, but still no clear shortcuts. Getting into plants, we see cells get specialized and becoming more and more complex... to the higher plants with vascular system (mạch)... and to animals with neural system (kinh), we have a full system of shortcuts. That system of shortcuts give rise to the "mind", a higher conscious self where another layer of (mind) consciousness and (mind) unconsciousness emerged. Here we have 2 kinds of consciousness (hữu thức): mind consciousness (ý thức) and body/organ consciousness (thân thức). Category:Notes Category:PastEvents